


Dress!Master and The Bondage Chair

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bondage, Episode: s04e18 The End of Time (2), Fluff, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dress!Master wanders into the room containing the Bondage Chair and like the true Master, he wants The Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress!Master and The Bondage Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to girlzilla.tumblr.com for Beta-ing for me!  
> Hope you enjoy this short story!
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

"It smells like him..." he thought as he licked the Bondage Chair, "It even tastes like him!" He might not be able to have The Doctor, as the true Master had run off with him, but he had this. He rubbed up against the chair, leaning on it as if The Doctor was still there, moving himself in proper rhythm until he had a hard-on. He put his hand down.. down? There was no down in a dress. He lifted the dress up, his hand hit a nylon-like fabric. "Ah... pantyhose..." he mused, and he yanked them down. "Lace and silk underwear? Well.. that's a nice touch, but still.." and down they went. 

He continued rutting against the chair. "Oh Doctor..." he moaned, lost in his fantasy, "lick me.. oh yes... YES..." he was just about to come when he heard a series of strange noises. Were those words? He concentrated.

"Eh.. Sorry to bother ya, its just.. The Doctor isn't here.. and I am.." the voice struggled with the right words. 'Could you.. maybe do that where I can't see?" asked Wilf.

The Master felt his erection fade. Damn cockblocker.


End file.
